warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Group 935
This is the original Group 935, from over 100 years into the past. Once forgotten, this is the very beginning of it all. These cats ALL have German Accents. Owned by 4pinkbear. Members Leader Maxis - 4pinkbear Daughter, Samantha (4pinkbear) Scientists Richtofen - 4pinkbear Sophia - 4pinkbear Maria - 4pinkbear Groph - 4pinkbear Schuester - 4pinkbear Peter - 4pinkbear Yena - 4pinkbear Dawn - 4pinkbear Fluss- Bird Bird- Bird RPG Center Richtofen licked his flank as he prepared to test the teleporter in Der Riese. "Richtofen, why are you just sitting around!?" Maxis snapped, whacking him with a stick across the face. Richtofen's eyes watered up. Violet 19:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bird looked up quickly. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You need to just stop hurting him!" Sophia snapped. Richtofen frowned and sulked away. Samantha giggled. "Zat vas funny!" she squeaked to her sister, Fluss. Violet 19:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss's emerald eyes widened "I don't know... It must hurt!" she squeaked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Take him to the torture chamber. Our rules are that we cannot SULK towards punishment!" Maxis added angrily. Richtofen was dragged from the room to another. Maxis shut the door behind him. Lots of screaming sounded throughout the room. Violet 19:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss flinched "Are you hurting him papa?" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm afraid Richtofen's getting another beating. And then we're going to have to watch it." Sophia meowed, and switched G935's channel to the Torture Room. They were forcing Richtofen to drink 115. Sophia gagged and then ran into the room. "STOP!" she shrieked, Violet 19:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was behind Sophia Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis chuckled. "Too late now. Have fun." Maxis meowed. Richtofen collapsed on the ground. Violet 20:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched Maxis Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis padded out. "Oh Ed, are you okay!?" Sophia sobbed when Maxis was out of hearing range. "Perfectly...vine..." Richtofen murmured. "Haven't you considered being stationed to Griffin Station?" she added. "Perhaps..." he grumbled. Violet 20:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her head Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good. You should do it. You'll be away from Maxis." Sophia mewed. "Maybe..." Richtofen meowed. He was obviously losing consciousness. Violet 20:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss asked "What's Griffin Station?" she squeaked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's our base on the Moon. There's oxygen tunnelled and teleported there." Richtofen groggily explained, and fell asleep. "I wish he was our papa! Unca Edward is very nice~" Samantha meowed with a yawn. Violet 20:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss walked towards some 115 "Hmm...." Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't touch, Fluss." Sophia mused, and then lifted the small kit away from it. Violet 20:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey!" she squeaked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The stuff is toxinous." she meowed. Violet 21:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "I know" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No touching." Sophia added. "You're lucky I've been...taking these beatings...so Maxis won't kill you all...vor breaking....ze....rules..." Richtofen added almost silently, before passing out again. "Let him rest. Come children." Sophia meowed. Violet 21:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Okay" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, vhat a shame. Richtofen unconscious? Vake him up, Groph, and go to Griffin Station." Maxis snapped. Violet 21:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss Looked at Maxis Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Groph dragged a sleeping Richtofen away AGAIN, and they vanished to the launching room. "Please, leave him alone!" Sophia hissed to her mate. Maxis snorted and went to go do more tests. Violet 21:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss snuck away from Sophia and followed Maxis quietly Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Groph, Schuester. I want Richtofen sent to Griffin Station at once to continue his workings until his...adjustments settle in." Maxis snapped. Richtofen woke up, blinking his soft brown eyes. "Vh-vait! I'm not ready vor Griffin Station!" he pleaded, eyes watery. "Zhink of it as a promotion, brozzer." Maxis grumbled. Violet 14:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss stared in shock. Staying quiet. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 14:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen whimpered and tried to slip away. (4pinkbear) 20:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss snuck into the room, staying in the shadows. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Then, a shadowy curtain blocked Fluss' view, and when it came dfown, Groph, Schuester, and Richtofen were gone (4pinkbear) 20:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss blinked a couple times. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis cackled and padded away. "Bring in the violent American that 'tofen was working on." he ordered to his co-worker. "Y-yes s-sir!" he yelped, and vanished into the hallway. Violet 23:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched, thinking quickly. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey hissed as Maxis shocked him with the electro-stick. "Stop babbling and answer me!" the co-worker snapped. Violet 23:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss whimpered quietly, watching the new cat. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey finally gave in, "I was looking for my son at Verruckt!" Violet 23:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss snuck around the room, hoping none of the cats, not even the new cat, sees her. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- ...and Fluss ran into a young she-kit (BC, sorry). "Oh! Sorry, I was in the way, wasn't I?" she mewed. She had sparkling amber eyes. Her pelt was white with mottled speckles and patches of brown and black. She frowned as she glanced back to the interrogation. "That poor tom, Richtofen. He's Maxis' brother, yet Maxis treats him like garbage. You know, most of our members have unique abilities." she meowed intelligently. "Golly, I forgot to mention my name. I'm Addie. I'm Groph's daughter." she added. Violet It's Fall :D 19:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "I'm Fluss, I'm Maxis's daughter" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry to hear Maxis is your papa. Does he beat you? He beat me and my father yesterday." she meowed sadly with sympathy. "But anyways, I'm sure we'll be good friends." she added with determination, puffing out her chest. Violet It's Fall :D 20:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded, then answered her question "He doesn't beat me, but he would be very angry to discover me in here" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Addie turned her side to show her the cut on the right side of her flank-no, a scar. Violet It's Fall :D 21:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss's eyes widened. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is how Maxis rules our community. Little you may know, there is a secret organization rising, and we will let Maxis know of his cruelty. I'm not trying to insult you or anything, we're just kits, but the smallest warrior can do great good." Addie meowed, and then sighed. "I've said too much, but maybe you should talk to your uncle Richtofen-" she began, but Groph and Schuester hurtled through the door, screaming to Maxis, "We tested the teleporter and Richtofen vanished-his contact has shut off!" Maxis' eyes widened. "What!?" he demanded. Dawningpaw or Icefeather 20:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked confused, but still hid in the shadows. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh oh. That's bad." Addie whimpered. "He tested the teleporter...and VANISHED! We couldn't contact him, he wouldn't reply. All we got was him screaming something then silence!" Schuester meowed unsteadily. "FOOLS! YOU IDIOTS! MY OWN BROTHER COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW AND YOU DO NOTHING!" Maxis screamed. Maxis did care about his brother, he's only aggressive so he can get his point through. Violet It's Fall :D 20:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss flinched Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC)